The invention relates to an apparatus for stunning poultry, comprising a power source, a first device connected to a first pole of the power source for engaging the poultry and a second device connected to the opposite pole of the power source for engaging another body part of the poultry.
Although not strictly necessary, in practice the first device of such an apparatus for stunning poultry will be connected to the positive pole of the power source, while the second device is connected to the negative pole of the power source. In a known apparatus of this type said second devices are connected to a suspension conveyor for conveying the poultry while suspended from their legs. Thus, the negative pole of the power source then will engage the legs of the poultry.
Such an apparatus will encounter a severe problem, because the legs of poultry are covered with a thick skin which only poorly conducts electrical current. Thus, for obtaining satisfying stunning results one should apply high voltages. However, in the case that such high voltage are applied and, unexpectedly, the skin of the legs is better conductive than expected, such high voltages can cause damage to the poultry, which negatively influences the quality of the flesh after slaughtering. Especially, in such a case strong contractions of the breast muscles will occur which will lead to bleedings which give the final product (breast flesh) an unattractive appearance.